


Heilung & Zerstörung

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Purple Prose, Quintuple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Sie ist Heilung, er ist Zerstörung, aber vielleicht ist es auch andersrum. Sie beherbergen Multituden, zwei Seiten derselben Medaille.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Carlisle Cullen





	Heilung & Zerstörung

**Author's Note:**

> überarbeitet am 20.01.21
> 
> _Zerstörung; Heilung_  
>  [[#_0104](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=242486#t242486)]
> 
> **CN: Krankheit, Tod**

##### I.

Er ist Zerstörung und sie ist Heilung. Heilung von Toten, Wiederbelebung von Stein und Erfüllung aller Prophezeiungen. Ihre Hitze weckt auf und verbrennt bei jeder Berührung. Bei jeder Berührung mit Haut und Haar. Setzt in Flammen und lässt einen brennen, bis man nur noch ein glühendes Häufchen ist. Bis man nicht mehr denken kann, weil da nichts mehr ist, worüber man denken könnte. Man schweigt beim Zusammensein und spürt die Einsamkeit enden, nahtlos zuwachsen, heilen. Spürt Ausweglosigkeit schmelzen und die Hoffnung erwachen. – Sie ist warm und weich und schenkt so viel von allem. Sie ist Heilung und er ist Zerstörung.

##### II.

Sie ist Heilung und er ist Zerstörung. Er zerstört Leben, wenn er durch das Land zieht und versucht, sie zu retten. Vor Krankheit oder Tod oder, wie bei Leah, vor sich selbst. Aber sie braucht seine Hilfe ja gar nicht, denn sie weiß sich immer selbst zu helfen. Seine Zerstörung fegt über sie hinweg, doch sie bleibt unversehrt zurück. Als _bestünde_ sie aus dem Auge des Sturms. Dabei will er sie mitreißen und durcheinanderbringen. Aber in ihrer Nähe bleibt alles still. – Er ist kalt und hart und viel zu wenig von all dem. Er ist Zerstörung und sie ist Heilung. 

##### III.

Sie ist Zerstörung und er ist Heilung. Wohin er geht, bringt er Ruhe, Frieden und das Gefühl, _zu sein_. Vermittelt _Gefühl_ , was ihr allein nicht möglich ist. Zeigt ihr, dass _niemand zu sein_ mehr ist als _nichts zu sein_. Und obwohl seine Hand sie nicht führt, findet sie das _Jemand_ in sich, das sie fast verloren und vergessen hätte. Und er hat es ans Licht gezogen, die Augen ihr verschließend, damit sie sich selbst nicht blendet. Weil seine heilenden Hände ihr zeigen, wie sie strahlt. – Er ist alles, nichts und Hilfe für sie. Er ist Heilung und sie ist Zerstörung. 

##### IV.

Er ist Heilung und sie ist Zerstörung. Zerstörung von Ordnung, Tod von Träumen und Jagd auf das Schöne. Ihre Hitze will sein Eis schmelzen und sein gesamtes _Ich_ zum Vorschein bringen. Seine Wirkung Schicht für Schicht von ihm ziehen, bis er blank und schmutzig vor ihr steht – so wie sie vor ihm. Sie will seine Makellosigkeit zerstören, aber all ihre Versuche prallen einfach so von ihm ab. Sie will sterben bei ihren Versuchen. Immerzu jagt sie ihm nach und will etwas sein. – Sie ist nichts und wieder nichts in all ihrer traurigen Existenz. Sie ist Zerstörung und er ist Heilung. 

##### V.

Gemeinsam sind sie _Heilung und Zerstörung_. Er zerstört sie und treibt sie an. Sie zerstört ihn und hält ihn am Leben. – Wenn sie sich küssen, schmecken sie Glückseligkeit, und Geborgenheit schwingt immer mit. Denn keiner weiß mehr, wie es anders sein könnte. Es ist schon so lange so, dass es anders nicht mehr vorstellbar ist. Sie sind zwei, aber irgendwie doch eins. Untrennbar, unteilbar, verbunden auf jeder einzelnen Ebene. Zusammen sind sie ganz und halb. Zusammensein, zusammenbleiben. Solange sie nur zusammenbleiben, sind sie unvergessen. – Gemeinsam sind sie etwas und alles und überhaupt nicht nichts. Gemeinsam sind sie _Heilung und Zerstörung_.


End file.
